1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to loudspeakers, and particularly, to an electrodynamic loudspeaker.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrodynamic loudspeakers are generally used to produce sound output from audio electrical signals. In operation, an audio electrical signal is input into a coil lead wire, which is electrically connected to a voice coil of the electrodynamic loudspeaker. The coil lead wire transmits the audio electrical signal into the voice coil. The voice coil produces a changing magnetic field around the voice coil. The changing magnetic field interacts with a magnetic field produced by a permanent magnet to produce reciprocal forces on the voice coil. The voice coil oscillates in accordance with the reciprocal forces, and, correspondingly, the coil lead wire is repeatedly bent due to the oscillation of the voice coil. The voice coil is attached to a diaphragm which vibrates in response to the force applied to the voice coil. The vibration of the diaphragm produces sound waves in the ambient air.
Presently, the coil lead wire is formed by intertwisting a plurality of metal wires. However, the metal wires have poor strength. A fatigue fracture of the metal wires in the coil lead wire, caused during the deforming process of the coil lead wire, makes the loudspeaker inoperative. Thus, the lifespan of the loudspeaker is reduced.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a loudspeaker which has a coil lead wire resisting fatigue fracture.